Rhosyn
A free-spirited mercenary looking for work after finding her old employers rather prejudiced actions unsettling. She immediately latched onto a traveling band of misfits investigating Kald hoping to share in whatever mischief or heroics they may find themselves in. __NOEDITSECTION__Category:CharacterCategory:The PartyCategory:Info Page__NEWSECTIONLINK__Core Stats Levels Fighter 1 Great Weapon Fighting Style - When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Second Wind - You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On Your Turn, you can use a Bonus Action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Barbarian 7 Rage - In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On Your Turn, you can enter a rage as a Bonus Action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on Strength Checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon Attack using Strength, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. This bonus increases as you level. * You have Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast Spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked Unconscious or if Your Turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on Your Turn as a Bonus Action. Once you have raged the maximum number of times for your barbarian level, you must finish a Long Rest before you can rage again. You may rage 2 times at 1st level, 3 at 3rd, 4 at 6th, 5 at 12th, and 6 at 17th. Unarmored Defense - While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a Shield and still gain this benefit. Danger Sense '''- At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren't as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and Spells. To gain this benefit, you can't be Blinded, Deafened, or Incapacitated. '''Reckless Attack - Starting at 2nd level, you can throw aside all concern for defense to Attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first Attack on Your Turn, you can decide to Attackrecklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon Attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but Attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Ability Score Improvement (Variant Feat) ''' '''Great Weapon Master - On your turn, when you score a critical hit with a melee weapon or reduce a creature to 0 hit points with one, you can make one melee weapon attack as a bonus action. Before you make a melee attack with a heavy weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. Extra Attack - Beginning at 5th level, you can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on Your Turn. Fast Movement - Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing Heavy Armor. Feral Instinct - By 7th level, your instincts are so honed that you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of Combat and aren't Incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn.\ Path of the Berserker For some barbarians, rage is a means to an end— that end being violence. The Path of the Berserker is a path of untrammeled fury, slick with blood. As you enter the berserker’s rage, you thrill in the chaos of battle, heedless of your own health or well-being. Giant Weapons - Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can wield weapons that are too large for most normal warriors. You may wield giant weapons which deal an extra die of their normal damage. When not raging you have disadvantage when making attacks with these weapons. Mindless Rage '''- Beginning at 6th level, you can’t be Charmed or Frightened while raging. If you are Charmed or Frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the Duration of the rage. Proficiencies '''Saving Throw: Strength, Dexterity Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, shields Weapons: Longswords, Shortswords, Longbows, Shortbows, Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons Tools: Cards, Vehicles (Land) Skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Background Rhosyn grew up in Magnimar with her mother Brialla and her twin brother Rhyson under the thumb of a slumlord. The family worked to pay off their debts but was eventually going to be split up into the Lord's orders. Brialla managed to scrape enough money together to smuggle the twins out of Magnimar but the escape attempt went badly leaving Brialla wounded and Rhyson still in the hands of the Lord. Mother and daughter made it to the outskirts of Sanctum before Brialla became ill from the poorly treated wound. She passed leaving Rhos on her own in the wild forests of Sanctum. Rhos was already naturally gifted with the blade and soon slide into the life of a traveling mercenary. She traveled with many companies over the years and eventually her and a few fellow freelancers banded together to form their own company. That company, trying to prove themselves, took on a contract that was too much for them. Nearly the entire company perished in a hard fought battle; Rhos and the handful of survivors went their separate ways. Rhos has been all over Cyrrane but never returned to Magnimar. She has kept an ear to the ground for news of her brother but has heard nothing from the other cities. She suspects he is still in magnimar, she hopes he isn't dead. Either way, Rhosyn has been feeling the sting of her broken family for many years and has finally resolved to do something about it. She will find her brother, dead or alive, and take the head of the slumlord that tore her family apart. Personality Traits * I face problems head on, a simple direct solution is best * I am honest with my thoughts and find no use in the manipulation of others Ideals * Ideals aren't worth killing over, or going to war for * The only good fight is a challenging one, the worse the odds the better Bonds * Those who fight beside me are those worth dying for * I have not seen my brother in many years, I hope he is well and I hope to find him one day Flaws * I made a terrible mistake in battle that cost many lives - I would do anything to keep that a secret * I find it hard to turn down money, good deeds are nice but you can't live off of goodness